


(Baby) I'm Preying On You Tonight

by Blackrising



Series: Animals [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Indra being so DONE with these blasted children fucking up her calm and quiet, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lexa, Omega Verse, Smut, all the consent issues that the Omegaverse brings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at me, Clarke." Lexa's voice was soft and dulcet, sounding far more appealing than it had any right to be. "You are an Alpha, I am an Omega. Which one of us is the one on the brink of losing control?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke had been restless all day.

It had started in the morning, when Indra and a selection of the finest Grounder warriors had arrived for a friendly (as friendly as Grounders ever got, in any case) training session. They'd brought _it_ with them, a breeze of something like expectation, something that made Clarke stop in her tracks and watch them with narrowed eyes to determine the source.

She hadn't been the only one. Bellamy, Kane, even her mother had begun acting oddly, uneasy and on edge. All the Alphas had.

Throughout the day, she'd felt Indra's gaze on her, as thought she was waiting for Clarke to do something she'd have to stop. It was unsettling, to be under such close scrutiny.

It was the scent that clung to them, Clarke had realized at some point, that had caught her attention. It was faint and barely there, but also sweet and heavy in a way she'd never experienced before.

Clarke watched them train, nostrils quivering and very aware of Indra's narrowed eyes studying her, and wondered where it came from. The scent beckoned her, but it didn't origin from any of the Grounders. A quiet voice in the back of her mind urged her to go and search for the source of the smell. It was _important_.

She took one look at her mother, who had taken to busying herself with patching up any injuried Grounders, and then at Indra, who had taken her eyes off her in favour of observing Octavia, and stepped away from the scene, inching towards the gate.

Before she could reach it, someone snagged her arm.

"What are you doing, princess?"

Clarke looked back at Bellamy, taking in the sheen of sweat on his brow and the tick in his cheek.

"What does it look like?", she asked, wondering if she looked the same way. Too hot and too sweaty and too agitated. His mouth pulled down in a grimace, a drop of sweat soaking into his collar. He held his breath and she couldn't blame him. Alphas didn't smell pleasant to other Alphas. They smelled too strongly, too aggressive, too much like competition. They were both sweaty and pumping out pheromones, and Clarke had a hard time ignoring his stink. No doubt he felt the same way about her.

"It looks like you're about to make a mistake", Bellamy answered and pulled his hand back when she snarled at it.

"Back off, Bellamy." They'd gone a long way from their initial dominance struggles and Clarke was proud to consider him a part of her pack, but right now her head was too fuzzy to accept any advise, well-meaning or not.

He took a step back, raising his hands in surrender and her rustled instincts calmed.

"Fine", he began, still looking worried. "But promise me you'll at least try and keep a cool head."

Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion as she blinked and turned around, slipping past the gate unhindered and leaving Camp Jaha behind her. She followed her nose mindlessly, and it took her a while to realize she was heading for the Grounders camp. The jittery tingle underneath her skin grew stronger the further she went and when she'd reached the outskirts of camp, the source became very clear to her. There was no breeze or gust of wind that kept her from following the smell straight to the Commander's tent.

For a moment, Clarke hesitated. She was anxious and nervous, her stomach curling in on itself with every heavy breath she took, and still her mind was too clouded to let her remember what this meant. And then she shook her head and pulled back the flap with more force than necessary.

A wall of sweat-inducing heat and pheromones hit her as soon as she entered.

"Clarke." Lexa stood by the table, back ramrod-straight and expression stony. One of her eyebrows twitched as she turned her gaze from the map she'd been studying. "I was not aware you were coming today. Is there something you need?"

She leaned back subtly, widening the distance between them.

Clarke blinked. She couldn't name it, couldn't tell what it was about this smell that affected her so much. Why Lexa would smell like - And then it hit her.

"You're an Omega."

Clarke slammed a hand over her nose, wishing the scent of Lexa's heat didn't cling to every surface, every inch of this tent. Wishing her sudden awareness had come just a few minutes sooner, before she'd made a complete fool of herself in front of Bellamy and probably anyone else who'd taken a single look at her. "You're the leader of your people. How can you be an Omega?"

Lexa cocked her head to the side, confusion flashing in her eyes.

"The Commander is always an Omega. We are wise and intelligent, we can make decisions Alphas or Betas can't."

"But you", Clarke choked out, "You go into heat. You're in heat now. How can you make decisions when you're feeling this way?"

Lexa stepped closer and Clarke flinched away, hoping to keep as much distance between them as possible. Her body thrummed with liquid heat and physical contact was the last thing she needed right now.

"Look at me, Clarke." Lexa's voice was soft and dulcet, sounding far more appealing than it had any right to be. "You are an Alpha, I am an Omega. Which one of us is the one on the brink of losing control?"

Clarke shifted, blood roaring in her ears and pants uncomfortably tight. Her fingers twitched, longing to make a grab for the Commander.

They'd never had many Omegas on the Ark. Their fertility was dangerous and got them floated more often than not. She'd known they existed, had learned about them in sex ed, she'd even known a couple of mated Beta-Omega pairs. Clarke had simply never considered she could end up in an enclosed space with one that wasn't mated or on enough heat suppressants to drown out the flood of hormones.

Omegas were supposed to be small and soft, domestic and caring. They were supposed to be teachers, nurses, mothers and fathers. They were supposed to be victims of their own cravings, doomed to accept an inferior role in society because they were considered unable to control themselves around a knot.

Lexa was none of those things.

The Commander exuded strength and confidence even now, a tinge of redness in her cheeks all that indicated the heat coursing through her body. Clarke scented the air, smelling Lexa's arousal clinging to her skin, between her thighs, and clenched her jaw to keep a groan from escaping.

Lexa crossed the room stiffly to pour herself a cup of water and Clarke allowed herself a shallow breath to calm herself. "How do you do it?"

Clarke remembered all the talks her mother had given her, just in case, about how Omegas in heat weren't in control of their actions and how it was the Alpha's responsibility to make sure no one got hurt - emotionally or otherwise.

It sounded stupid to her now, with her cock pressing insistently against the front of her pants and Lexa all but ignoring the Alpha pheromones Clarke was no doubt pumping out.

"You're not mated, so how do you keep calm like this?"

She knew what a mated Omega smelled like. Nice, pleasant and warm, like being bundled up in front of the TV with her family. Lexa smelled different, heavier and frantic. It coated Clarke's sinues and clogged her throat with desire and the urge to possess, to hold the other woman down and tie them together until she was a shivering mess. Her scent called to the Alpha in Clarke, begging her to follow her body's instincts and _breed_.

Clarke swallowed, holding her arms in front of her body to hide the rather noticable buldge in her pants. Sweat dripped down her back.

"We have herbs that lessen the effect somewhat", Lexa explained, taking a sip of water. Clarke watched the movement of her throat and found her mouth getting wet with saliva, imagining her teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

"Combat takes the edge off. My Beta guards have very specific instructions. If all else fails, I may always choose an Alpha of my tribe to serve me."

Clarke's eyes narrowed, a low rumble vibrating through her chest. "Serve you? You mean you'd let them knot you?"

The mental image of Lexa being buried underneath one of the large Grounder warriors, head thrown back in a silent scream, made her shoulders tense and a growl itch at the back of her throat. She wouldn't allow it.

"Yes", Lexa nodded sharply, calm gaze trained steadily on the other woman. "If the need arises."

"And how often does that 'need arise'?", Clarke snarled, nails pressing into her palms as her hands balled into fists. The smell was making her dizzy and the tent was hot, much too hot. He head pounded.

The Omega was hers. If anyone had laid a single hand on her, Clarke would rip off their knot and feed it to them.

Lexa frowned, glancing back at her over her shoulder. It was an innocent enough move, but all Clarke could see were lowered lashes and an unspoken invitation. She whimpered quietly and took half a step forward.

"You may wish to step outside for a moment. The fresh air will clear your head", the Commander muttered and turned her attention back to the pitcher of water, expecting the other woman to follow her advice.

Clarke didn't.

She didn't _want_ to clear her head. She wanted to know how many Alphas had knotted Lexa, she wanted to cover her with her own scent and make sure no one would ever attempt to mark her again.

"How many?", Clarke asked in a deadly quiet whisper and Lexa jumped, back tensing.

"Step outside, Clarke."

Clarke shivered at the slight hitch in the Commander's voice. Lexa may have an iron self-control, but she was still an Omega in heat and no matter what her head was telling her, her body craved an Alpha. She wasn't as unaffected by Clarke's presence as she liked to pretend.

"No", Clarke growled and advanced on the other woman with confident steps.

Lexa whirled around, eyes wide and teeth bared. Even beneath the glower, Clarke could see the redness that was starting to crawl up her neck and the frantic bobbing of her throat. "It's not a request. You need to calm down and think about what you're doing."

Clarke hummed low in her throat, the insistent itching beneath her skin lessening with every inch of distance she closed. The Commander breathed in sharply and - almost unconsciously - took a few halting steps backwards until her rear bumped against the table behind her.

Clarke braced both of her hands on the edge of the table on either side of Lexa's hips. The Commander was taller than her by maybe an inch or so, but with Lexa's jaw clenching and her nostrils flaring, her eyes flickering between Clarke's face and somewhere below her belt, Carke felt like she was towering above her.

Lexa noticed it, too. Her head began to tip back, showing just a glimpse of her smooth neck, before she caught herself.

"What _am_ I doing, Lexa?"

The name rolled off her tongue in a husky whisper and Lexa's hips jerked - barely, and just once.

"You are letting your instincts control you. You aren't thinking of the consequences and you don't know what you're asking for."

She was panting now, quicks bursts of breath that tickled over Clarke's cheeks and chin, and Clarke didn't have to look at the light sheen of sweat on her neck to know that the pheromones in the tent were getting to be too much for the Omega.

Her own arms were trembling in an effort to not push Lexa down just yet, to not unclasp her belt and unzip her pants to free the almost painful erection she was sporting.

"I'm not asking", she muttered, voice an octave or so deeper than usual. She could see what it was doing to Lexa, could see the beginning of a tremble in her legs. Could smell it, too. It made her want to bury her face in Lexa's neck and breathe in the heady fragrance of sex and need and submission. "You want me, I can smell it on you. I'm not a warrior like you, Lexa. You could have thrown me off at any time, but you didn't. You're not doing it now."

Clarke's eyes widened when Lexa grabbed her jaw, thinking she might have misjudged the situation, but she simply looked at her, eyes glassy and unfocused and the tips of her fingers hot against Clarke's skin.

" _Please_ , Clarke. This isn't _you_."

Clarke blinked, brows drawing together. She felt woozy and tense, desire forming a tight coil in her stomach, and she couldn't understand why Lexa was still resisting.

"You don't want this", Lexa hissed weakly, a drop of sweat running down her temple and dripping off her jaw. "You don't."

Clarke wasn't sure which one of them Lexa was trying to convince, and a large part of her didn't particularly care. Her hand came up to lightly wrap around the Commander's throat.

Lexa groaned quietly and allowed her head to roll back, presenting her bare neck, and the vulnerability in that gesture shot a sharp spike of arousal straight to Clarke's core. Her cock pulsed.

"I do", she said and brought her nose to the spot just underneath Lexa's ear, where her scent was particularly strong. "I want you underneath me. I want to feel you around me. And when I come, I want it to be _inside_ you."

Her mind was a jumbled mess and she wasn't sure where the words were coming from, but Lexa swallowed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and suddenly it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except the anticipation of Lexa caving in. Clarke brushed her lips along the shell of Lexa's ear and bit down, sharper than strictly neccessary.

"You want me to, don't you?", she whispered barely loud enough to be heard, pressing their hips together so the other woman could feel the hard length of her member. Lexa's fingers tangled in the folds of Clarke's shirt, a strangled whine giving away the state she was in. "The big bad Commander wants to be fucked so badly she can't even speak."

It was the last straw. With a shamefully desperate whimper, Lexa gave up the fight, her body slumping bonelessly against the table and her hands clawing at Clarke's belt, trying to unclasp it and unbutton her pants at the same time.

With speed born of desperation, Clarke pushed Lexa's coat off her shoulders, needing to feel her feverish skin, to have unhindered access to what was hers. The piece of clothing fell away to reveal a flimsy tank, torn in several places, and while Clarke would have preferred her to be completely naked, it would have to be enough for now. Now wasn't the time for exploration, not with Lexa's trembling fingers slipping into the waistband of her pants, the scratch of blunt nails drawing a shiver from her body.

"Up", was all Clarke said before she slipped both of her arms around Lexa's form and lifted her onto the table, spreading her thighs so she could step between them. Lexa was light, far lighter than Clarke had ever thought her to be, and a sudden wave of protectiviness washed over her. Clarke snarled, her embrace tightening.

"Clarke."

She didn't know whether it was a warning or a plea or a bit of both, but when she looked into Lexa's eyes, they were wide and unfocused, the black of her pupils swallowing the usual green, and she crashed their lips together.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongues, sharp edges tearing at sensitive lips and the mere taste of Lexa enough to wrangle a groan out of Clarke.

Lexa's hands once again pulled at Clarke's pants, her legs wrapping around her hips to pull her closer. It was frustrating, to be so close to what she wanted, to be able to smell the warm wetness, but not be able to feel it, and Clarke growled against Lexa's lips, reaching blindly down to do what the Commander's trembling fingers couldn't.

When her erection finally popped free from its confines, she sighed in relief, wrapping her hand around it in the hopes of providing some relief from the ache in her loins. The sigh turned into a gasp when Lexa bit down on her lower lip sharply and closed her fingers around Clarke's wrist, forcing her to release the grip on her cock.

" _Disha laik ain_ ", Lexa panted, baring her teeth. Whatever Clarke may have responded with was lost in a haze of hormones when the legs around her flexed, pulling her flush against the Commander, her cock resting against the crotch of her pants.

She needed more. Clarke fumbled for the button of Lexa's pants, huffing in frustration when it wouldn't budge.

"Clarke", Lexa pleaded and rolled her hips, whimpering at the sensation that wasn't quite there and Clarke pressed her teeth together, the frustration in her belly mounting.

"Clarke, _please._ "

With an ugly sound, the fabric in her hands finally ripped and Clarke suppressed a victorious howl. There was no time to feel guilty about the lost piece of clothing because in the blink of an eye, Lexa had wrapped a warm hand around her shaft, tugging her forward insistently.

Clarke should have taken a moment to think. She should have remembered the talks with her mother, should have remembered everything she'd ever been told about mating, should have considered that fucking a fertile Omega in heat was a bad idea, but her head was empty except for _Lexa_ and _scent_ and _wet._

Clarke registered nothing but warmth for one brief moment and then she was buried all the way inside Lexa and she was so smooth and _tight_ and it made multi-coloured stars burst behind Clarke's eyelids.

Lexa's torso trembled, her back hitting the table when holding herself upright became too much. "Move", she begged, the remains of her tough Commander persona fading, arching her back and balling her hands into fists. "I need you to move."

Clarke wanted to make it last. She wanted to stay here forever, buried to the hilt in this Omega's - _her_ Omega's - wetness, to dwell in the feeling of being connected so intimately.

Her restraint broke at the first slow roll of her hips, at the first feeling of Lexa's walls contracting around her, and suddenly she was moving, pounding, her loins slapping against the skin of Lexa's thighs with every thrust, their bodies sticky with sweat and lust.

The walls sucked her deeper with every movement, gripping Clarke like they never wanted to let her go and it was all Clarke could do not to blow her load right then and there.

Lexa's head was thrown back, her wild mane of hair spread over the table and the pulse in her neck fluttering wildly. Everytime Clarke bottomed out, it wrenched a gasped 'Clarke' from the Commander's lips. Her nails left crescent-shaped marks on the back of Clarke's neck, but neither of them noticed.

Clarke knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She could feel her climax approaching, the telltale tingles starting at the base of her spine, and her knot starting to inflate.

"I'm going to...", she croaked, huskily, and left the sentence hanging, sure that Lexa had noticed the knot shoving at her entrance. "Can I-?"

Clarke wasn't sure what she was asking, whether she was asking for permission to come or to knot or something else entirely, but it didn't matter because Lexa nodded and urged her closer, further, and Clarke leaned forward to latch onto her neck, tasting the salty skin.

And then she bit down.

She didn't know why exactly she did it, only that her gums itched and her teeth ached and she needed the world to know that Lexa was off-limits, that she was hers.

The pain pushed Lexa over the edge and her body arched off the table, pushing her hips harder against Clarke and driving Clarke's teeth deeper into her. She was near silent as she came, breathing out Clarke's name and leaving scratches down her collarbones.

With blood roaring in her ears and her entire focus narrowing to a single, sharp point, Clarke pushed into Lexa one final time, driving deeper and deeper until her knot was fully lodged within her. The combined sensations of Lexa contracting around her knot and the taste of blood on her tongue were too much, and Clarke came with a muffled groan, eyes rolling back and hips twitching as burst after burst of hot liquid poured into the woman underneath her.

Lexa gave another shudder and grabbed Clarke's jaw, guiding her to her lips for a reckless kiss.

Eventually, Clarke calmed down, the need to take and possess that had taken over her mind dwindling away until it was a mere pinch in the back of her mind.

Their kiss softened, tongues idly stroking and exploring each other, and Clarke allowed herself to enjoy the soft touch for a few long minutes. Right up until the moment her brain kicked back into gear.

Her eyes popped open and she pulled away, realizing for the first time in their encounter that Lexa's war paint was smeared beyond recognition and that there was a wet sheen in her eyes. She looked horribly exhausted, sweaty and bleeding sluggishly from the wound on her neck.

"I-", Clarke breathed out, eyes widening. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't- I shouldn't have-"

"Clarke-"  
She tried to pull away, to undo what she had done in any way she could, but Lexa winced at the attempt. Clarke's knot was fully inflated and there was no way she'd be able to pull it out without hurting Lexa.

Clarke wanted to apologize again, to apologize a hundred times more, but the words caught in her throat when a warm palm came to rest on her cheek.

"It's alright."

Clarke took one more look at the state Lexa was in, all because Clarke hadn't been able to keep a hold of herself, and shook her head. "It's not. You're not my property." A part of her rebelled against that thought even now. "And I had no right to treat you like I did."

Lexa studied her carefully, stroking a thumb across her cheekbone contemplatively.  
"No, you did not", she stated dryly and Clarke flinched. "But I let you regardless. You were right before. I could have incapacitated you at any time, but I didn't."

Lexa's eyes were wide and sincere, more open than Clarke had ever seen them, and Clarke felt a spark of warmth light up in her chest. The Commander pulled lightly at her jaw and Clarke followed without protest, shakily climbing onto the table to rest her trembling legs. They were still connected and she was careful not to jostle them needlessly.

Lexa sighed when Clarke came down on top of her, hips nestled snugly between her thighs. It wasn't the most comfortable of places to be tied, but Clarke did not think she had the strength to carry Lexa over to the bed as she would have liked to do.

"It'll probably take an hour or so until we can seperate", Clarke explained quietly, awkwardly holding herself up on her elbows in an attempt to not crush the Omega beneath her weight.

Lexa simply nodded.

She was suddenly tense underneath Clarke, facial features pinched and shoulders taut. The wet sheen had not yet disappeared from her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Lexa didn't answer, blinking slowly and averting her eyes. Clarke frowned, wondering if she'd inadvertently hurt her after all. A strand of hair had escaped Lexa's braids and Clarke reached out to tuck it behind her ear. As soon as the tips of her fingers made contact, the Commander relaxed fractionally, her clenched jaw easing.

It was then Clarke remembered what she'd been taught back on the Ark, when the teachers had started holding special classes just for Alphas. How mating was emotionally draining for an Omega, how they needed comfort and security, to not be alone.

It had to be worse for Lexa, to be so vulnerable and out in the open.

She splayed her fingers over the side of Lexa's face and leaned forward to pepper hesitant kisses over her cheek and jaw, resting more of her weight on the Commander. Lexa's strained muscles softened.

"I'm here", Clarke whispered against warm skin, nuzzling the side of her neck right where she'd bitten her. "I'm not going anywhere."

A last sigh escaped Lexa's lips as she nodded, accepting the affectionate gestures.

Clarke gave her cheek a lingering kiss and shifted, her head resting in the crook of Lexa's neck and her arms draped protectively over the other woman.

She felt more than heard Lexa's languid heartbeat against her chest and closed her eyes, her own heart slowing down to match the rhythm.

For the first time in months, she felt calm.

   
The End


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Indra really doesn't deserve any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cracky little epilogue that popped into my head after I was finished with the main story. You may ignore this.

Indra's brow furrowed darkly, scowl deepening. Five minutes. She'd stopped paying attention for five minutes to make sure Octavia wouldn't get herself torn to pieces and _of course_ the blasted Sky Girl had used that opportunity to slip out of sight.

And now _this_.

Indra glared at the intertwined figures on the table, quietly snoring away as though they had not a single worry in the world. Like their combined pheromones hadn't almost set off three of her warriors and forced Indra to clobber them senseless until they'd gotten a grip on themselves.

At the very least they weren't naked. Indra supposed she ought to be grateful for small favours, especially since they were going to have to _work_ at that table. She didn't want to contemplate how many stains that map would suffer from their escapades.

"Indra, I was wondering if you - Whoa." Octavia stopped dead in her tracks, wide eyes alighting on the tied pair. She whistled, impressed, and glanced at Indra out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. "Any particular reason you're standing here watching them sleep?"

The dark-skinned woman merely sent a deadly scowl her way and shook her head. "Skaikru bring nothing but problems."

Octavia raised an eyebrow, non-plussed, and gestured towards Lexa's legs, which were still very much wrapped around Clarke's hips.

"Doesn't look like it was one-sided to me", she snorted, ignoring the dirty look she got in response. Her eyes lit up, making Indra shift uncomfortably. "Although we probably _should_ wake them up. Can't have our leaders sleeping away the whole day."

Before she could make for the pitcher of water in the corner, smirk turning positively devilish, Indra grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled mercilessly.

"No."

"But-", Octavia protested, fingers still outstretched.

"No. You will not behave like a petulant child while under my care, do you understand me?"

Octavia huffed. "Fine."

She allowed herself to be pulled from the tent, chuckling lightly when a new idea crossed her mind. "But I get to tell Abby her darling princess went and knotted the Commander to within an inch of her life."

Indra sighed, ignoring the fervent twitch beneath her right eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Omegaverse Femslash for a long time now (it is a deeply underappreciated genre in the world of lady-on-lady loving), but this was the first piece I actually finished. I blame any hiccups on the fact that Omegaverse Femslash is the unicorn of fanfiction genres - if it exists, only a select few have ever had the privilege of seeing it. And if you squeeze it really hard and drink its blood, you'll probably live forever. (What)
> 
> Title: "Animals" by Maroon 5


End file.
